


Thin Walls And Bathroom Stalls

by pukefiend



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Pete and Patrick hook up in a club bathroom, which would appear to be a recurring theme in their lives. (The author apologizes for the four year old Vinesauce meme.)





	Thin Walls And Bathroom Stalls

**Author's Note:**

> As per suggestion, I edited the dialogue a little and hopefully it's more natural now!

Patrick normally was not fond of clubs. There was bad lighting, too many people making too much noise, and maybe worst of all, it was so hot. The only reason Patrick ever went to clubs was because Pete adored them. The clubs were just a little more tolerable with Pete, and usually Joe and Andy as well, by his side. 

Unfortunately for Patrick, he lost one half of his team within minutes of entering the club of the night (some new place Pete had picked out with one of those stupidly edgy one word names, something like Push), leaving him with just Pete. 

He stopped worrying about it by his third drink. 

“Patrick!” Pete slurred loudly over the music. “Dance with me!”

Patrick groaned, but within an instant, Pete was grabbing his wrist and tugging him onto the dancefloor. 

“You’re awful!” Patrick complained. 

“Uh huh,” Pete agreed, grinning like an asshole. 

Patrick squealed in surprise when Pete’s hands landed firmly on his sides, right on his love handles. He hoped Pete hadn’t heard anything over the noise of the club. Pete smirked, sliding his hands down to Trick’s hips. 

“You know you like it when I dance with you...” Pete said with cocky confidence, leaning in close to Patrick so he wouldn’t have to shout. 

He was smiling a big toothy smile. He started to dance, forcing Patrick’s hips to move with him. As much as Trick didn’t want to admit it, he liked the firm, possessive way Pete gripped his hips.

It was definitely the alcohol that made him accidentally say it out loud.

Pete giggled, leaning into him. He was sweaty, and Patrick could feel the moisture where Pete’s body pressed against his. The sweatiness should have been gross, but for some reason Patrick found it more tempting than anything else. When Pete was so close like that, Patrick could smell his cologne. 

“Your face is red,” Pete said. “Is it the alcohol or are you blushing for me?”

Patrick felt like his face was only getting hotter. 

“I’m not...it’s...I don’t know,” he sputtered, scowling at Pete. Pete chuckled. 

“It’s okay Tricky, it’s cute,” he said. 

“Look, if you were paler, I bet you’d be red too,” Patrick grumbled. “S’hot in here.”

“Whatever.”

Pete tore his gaze away from Patrick to look around the club for a second, almost dazedly. He pouted, clearly not finding what he was looking for. 

“Patrick...” he whined.

“What?” Trick asked, a look of confusion on his face.

“Trick...I want people to pay attention to me...and you, cause you’re with me...” Pete slurred. Patrick didn’t follow his train of thought, but he was suspicious of the glint in Pete’s eyes. 

“What are you gonna do, Pete? Run it by me first at least,” Pat said. His arms were tired. Without thinking, he put them up on Pete’s shoulders. 

“I wanna...kiss your neck,” Pete said in a low groan. 

Patrick wanted to be disgusted by him and his forwardness, but for some reason, Pete’s words made something stir in his stomach.

“Okay, yeah, be gentle,” he said quietly. 

Pete’s eyes were almost glazed with lust, and he was drawing closer to Patrick, in his personal space. 

Patrick had to hold in something that could have been a moan or a whimper, tipping his head back to allow Pete to lean into him. 

Pete pressed his tongue against Patrick’s neck, licking one broad stroke up towards his jaw. He could taste the salt on Trick’s skin, and Patrick groaned at the strange sensation. When he reached just under Patrick’s jaw, he kissed and nipped at him before he pulled back. 

He knew people were watching, but that thought was kind of by the wayside as his focus shifted to Patrick, and just how nice it was to be all over him. 

In an instant, his mouth was on Patrick’s and he was tugging Trick’s hips close to his. He loved pulling stunts like this in public. The thrill and the rush was just so much better. It was something about the adrenaline, and unlike rollercoasters ridden too many times, it didn’t get old.

He heard Trick whimper into his mouth and then he felt Patrick’s hips thrust up against his, and that was enough that he had to pull back for air. 

“Holy fuck,” Pat murmured. 

“Fuck,” Pete agreed eloquently. “Trick, bathroom?”

Patrick whined at the suggestion. He wanted it, he really wanted Pete, but the idea of fucking in the bathroom of a club was humiliating. Club bathrooms were gross, sometimes even a little scary, and Patrick was just imagining how mortified he would be if he and Pete got caught.

“You don’t want to?” Pete asked, his facial expression softening. 

“No I do,” Patrick said quickly. If he hesitated, he’d psych himself out. 

Pete grinned and lead him to the bathroom by his hand. Patrick was certain he was brushing against people on purpose to attract attention, strangers’ eyes trailing them on their way to the restrooms. 

There were two stalls in the men’s restroom, which was good, since one of the stalls was closed. The room smelled like all club bathrooms, and Pat crinkled his nose in distaste.

“Come here, come here,” Pete urged, tugging him into the open stall by his shirt. Patrick leaned back awkwardly to lock the door behind them. 

Patrick heard a shuffling from the stall next to them, but he was forced to ignore it when Pete pulled him in and kissed him eagerly. Pete kept a tight grip on the front of Patrick’s shirt as he kissed him, his mouth slick and hot against Patrick’s. Patrick worked on unbuttoning Pete’s tight jeans with as much brainpower as he could manage with Pete’s tongue in his mouth. 

Pete broke the kiss after a minute, smiling mischievously before pushing Patrick up against the wall of the bathroom stall. Patrick struggled not to trip over his feet or slam into the divider with marginal success. 

Pete finally vanquished his control of Patrick’s shirt, slipping his hands up underneath it to grope at Patrick’s chest instead. Patrick let out a tiny whimper as Pete squeezed at any part of his body he could. 

Pete kissed Trick again, and this time Patrick tangled his fingers in the back of Pete’s hair. Pete reluctantly slipped his hands out from under Pat’s shirt to help him get his jeans undone. 

It just so happened that the next time Pete and Patrick came up for air, they heard two distinct voices groaning from the stall next to them. They made eye contact, Pat’s eyes wide with shock. 

“I mean,” Pete said in a low voice, “we can stop if you want, but I think it’s hot.” He was smiling stupidly wide. 

“I know you do,” Patrick grumbled. 

“You want to stop?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“You’re too good to me.”

Patrick was going to respond, but then Pete was leaning in and kissing his neck and suddenly his mouth was dry and he had nothing more to say. He could still hear the sound of the couple next to them fucking, but it was drowned out by Pete’s touch. 

“Will you blow me?” Pete asked into Trick’s neck. 

“Uh huh,” he said, nodding. 

Pete smiled and pressed down on Patrick’s shoulders til he dropped to his knees on the grimy tile. 

“Good boy,” Pete praised as Trick pulled his cock out of his boxers. He was already hard, whether from the touching or the attention in the club Patrick couldn’t say. Pat wasn’t a stranger to giving blowjobs, and he only paused a moment to give Pete’s cock a few firm strokes before he took the tip into his mouth. 

Pete’s fingers raked through Trick’s strawberry blond hair, tangling them at the back of his head and pulling him closer. Patrick frowned with just his eyes and eyebrows, looking up at Pete and making sure they made eye contact so Pete knew he was grumpy about not being allowed to set his own pace. Pete just gave him cocky smirk, and Patrick would have pulled off his dick to tell him off if it hadn’t been so attractive. 

Pete wasn’t being particularly rough with him, just insistent and a little uncoordinated, but that was typical. Patrick breathed heavily through his nose and forced his throat to relax as Pete guided him back and forth. It was a little harder than normal with the alcohol in him, but the way Pete was looking down at him, his eyes shining with endearment, encouraged him to keep trying. He swallowed around the head of Pete’s cock pressing against his throat and Pete groaned above him. 

Patrick almost choked when a particularly loud grunt from the next stall over reminded him that there was another couple having sex right through the thin partition. Pete pulled his head back when he saw his eyes watering, and Patrick sucked in a sharp breath when his mouth was fully off Pete’s cock.

“Thanks, sorry,” Pat said in a hoarse whisper. 

“Don’t need to apologize,” Pete replied, rubbing Patrick’s chubby cheek. “You’re doing good.”

Patrick felt like he was blushing, but with how red he was sure his face already was, he didn’t know if that was possible. How Pete managed to make him blush with compliments when he was on his knees in a public bathroom was beyond Patrick. 

Pat leaned back in to give a few more licks to the head of Pete’s cock, smiling. 

“You hear the other people, baby?” Pete asked quietly. 

Patrick pulled back and frowned. He had been trying to focus on Pete and ignore the idea of other people so close to them, but of course Pete wanted to talk about it.

“Yeah I hear them,” Patrick said, audibly grumpy.

“Come on, it’s hot. Think about it,” Pete said, motioning for Patrick to get up off the ground. When Patrick was standing up against him, Pete pulled him in close by the hips and continued. 

“Think about it. What do you think they’re doing? You think it’s a guy fucking some girl with her skirt all pulled up? You think someone’s getting a blow job, just like me?” 

Patrick considered it, and he realized there was something to the fact that he didn’t know who was next to him. They were completely anonymous; they could be anyone Patrick pictured. 

“What do you think?” Pete asked, his eyes boring into Patrick. 

Patrick licked his lips and thought a moment before he answered. 

“I bet they were listening to you groaning for me,” he said, and Pete visibly shook, almost slamming his head on the side of the stall. 

Patrick looked smug and proud of himself. He knew Pete so well. 

“Can I eat you out?” Pete asked. “I want them to be able to hear you whining for a change.”

Patrick hesitated. Pete describing other people listening to him embarrassed Patrick, but all the same, he hated to pass up Pete’s offer. He decided the pleasure of Pete’s tongue was worth the humiliation and he nodded. 

Pete grinned and stepped out from beneath Pat, letting him lean forward and grab up against the plastic of the stall partition. Patrick spread his legs for Pete without a second thought. 

Pete knelt behind him and pulled the back of Patrick’s jeans down to expose his pale ass and thighs. He kissed one of Pat’s thighs lightly before spreading Patrick open with his hands, his fingers digging into the soft weight of Patrick’s ass. 

Trick couldn’t help moaning when he felt the first gentle stroke of Pete’s tongue over his asshole, falling forward against the wall so he was resting on his forearms. His breathing was shaky and his legs were quivering as Pete continued to tease him with his tongue. He pressed his ass back against Pete insistently, too embarrassed to speak up and ask Pete for more. 

Pete got the hint anyway, pressing his slick tongue into Patrick in a way that made him gasp. He grinned slightly when he pulled back, flattening his tongue to lick a stripe from Patrick’s perineum over his hole. Patrick had to let his head rest against the plastic in front of him, the pleasure taking all of the energy out of his body. He bit his lip hard. 

Pete pulled back and Patrick strained to look over his shoulder to see why. He watched eagerly as Pete sucked on two of his fingers, clearly playing it up for Trick to see. His lips looked so soft wrapped around his fingers. 

Pete used his clean hand to spread Patrick again before pushing one finger into him. 

“Oh fuck,” Pat swore quietly. He heard a low moan from the other stall, but he could barely focus with the sensation of Pete fingering him. 

Pete’s tongue swirled around his finger, and Patrick huffed out little groans of pleasure. Pete wasted no time before easing his second finger into Trick. 

“H-Hold on!” Patrick protested. Pete stilled his fingers, looking up at Pat’s heaving back. Patrick panted for a minute, letting himself adjust to the stretch of Pete’s fingers. When he was ready, he nodded, and Pete crooked his fingers inside him.

Patrick whined at the feeling of Pete’s fingertips brushing his prostate and Pete’s tongue flicking over his entrance sloppily. He kept pressing closer and closer to Pat, shuffling awkwardly on his knees. His nails pinched Patrick’s thigh and the stubble on his jaw scratched his skin, but Trick liked it. It was just slightly painful, not so much that it distracted from the pleasure. It more paired with the pleasure like a good wine, although Patrick didn’t know enough about wine to back that assessment up. 

Pete loved that he could feel Patrick’s legs twitching under his hand. There was a rhythm to it, a rhythm made up of the curl of his fingers, the flick of his tongue, and the shudder of Patrick’s thighs. Pete had to remind himself not to smile so he could keep up the movement of his tongue. 

He was good with his tongue and he knew it. He knew how much Patrick loved it when he ate him out. It was obvious in the soft groans Patrick let out and the way Tricky shifted his hips to get Pete’s fingers deeper inside him. 

When Pete pulled his fingers out, Patrick whined. 

“Come on now baby,” Pete said as he stood up. “You do want me to fuck you, right?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said eagerly, eyeing Pete up hungrily over his shoulder. Someone in the other stall let out a choked off whine that made him shiver. 

Pete spat into his hand and slicked up his cock as best as he could. He seemed to consider what he wanted to do next for a second. 

“Bend over and spread your legs for me,” he said. Patrick walked his hands down the wall and let his legs slide apart lazily. 

Before Pete could do anything else, there was a loud slamming as someone in the next stall was lifted and shoved up against the wall, and whoever was doing the lifting grunted with the effort. 

Patrick looked back at Pete, surprised, and Pete leaned in close to his ear. 

“Somebody’s getting fucked right up against that wall you’re leaning on, baby,” he whispered breathily. Patrick couldn’t help but moan. 

“You ready for me?” Pete asked, running his hand down Patrick’s back.

“Yeah, come on,” Pat replied, pressing his ass out eagerly against the tip of Pete’s cock. 

Pete grinned as he pushed into Patrick, who groaned. 

“Oh shit,” Pete grunted. He leaned into Patrick’s neck, biting at him lightly as he slid his cock fully into him. 

Patrick’s eyes went wide as Pete stretched him open. He couldn’t even make any sound, just gasping silently. Pete kissed his neck gently, waiting a minute for him to give the okay. 

“Move. Fuck me,” Patrick said quietly. 

Pete grunted lowly as he started to thrust into Patrick, his legs shaking slightly. 

“Yeah, good,” Patrick hissed. His fingers clenched when Pete hit the right angle. 

Pete grabbed Patrick’s hips tightly, shoving his shirt up to reveal the soft curves of his sides. He thrust into Patrick slowly, scratching his nails along Trick’s sides teasingly. Patrick looked over his shoulder at Pete with a pouty frown. 

“What baby?” Pete asked, leaning in close to his face. 

Trick gave him a quick kiss. 

“Harder,” he said. Pete chuckled before kissing him again, snapping his hips into him sharply. Patrick let out a gasp, his mouth falling away from Pete’s.

“Like that?” Pete asked, continuing to fuck Patrick hard and fast, so hard and fast that Patrick couldn’t find the words to respond. He groaned instead, letting his head fall forward so his forehead rested on the wall. 

Pete reached underneath Patrick just to wrap his fingers around the tip of Trick’s cock. 

“Fuck my hand baby,” he said. Patrick whined, but slowly pushed his cock through Pete’s fingers. It wasn’t a lot of sensation, but it felt so good to him. He pushed himself back onto Pete’s cock with each of Pete’s thrusts, reaching back to grab Pete’s thigh and hold him close. 

Pete leaned over Patrick’s body to kiss his neck, letting his tongue taste the sweat on Pat’s skin. He decided to give Patrick a little more stimulation, sliding his fingers up and down the length of Trick’s aching cock. He moaned appreciatively, and Pete smiled against his neck. 

Patrick’s breathing was turning into desperate panting as he got closer to cumming. He grabbed at the smooth plastic under his fingers fruitlessly. Pete tightened his grip on his cock, biting his neck lightly. Trick yelped, but only pushed his dick into Pete’s grip harder. 

“You want to cum?” Pete asked. Just thinking about Patrick cumming was getting him closer himself. “You want to cum for me, baby?”

Patrick nodded, breathless and wordless. He whined when Pete moved his free hand to the back of his hair, tugging it sharply. 

“Come on, you little slut, cum for me,” Pete growled. 

“Oh fuck!” Patrick cried out, cumming all over Pete’s hand. His fingers clenched into Pete’s thigh, and his body shuddered around Pete’s cock. 

There was a sudden loud sound from the other stall as whoever was shoved against the wall let out a long, low groan and the person with their feet on the ground crashed their knees into the partition. 

Pete’s hands moved back to Pat’s hips, gripping him hard and curling his body over Patrick’s. Patrick was still very sensitive, but he pushed that out of his mind, turning his head back to kiss Pete, trying to get him to cum. Pete bit Trick’s lip as pleasure began to overtake his body, making his knees weak. 

Whoever was held against the wall in the next stall unceremoniously dropped to their feet, clearly still leaning back against the plastic partition in exhaustion. 

Thinking about the close proximity of the other couple, the softness of Patrick’s hips in his hands, Patrick’s tongue pressing against his, it was all too much for Pete. Patrick swallowed up Pete’s groan when he came, his hips pushing desperately closer to Pat’s ass. 

Patrick pulled his mouth back from Pete’s for a second, examining his face before giving him another quick, sharp kiss. Pete smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. 

When he pulled out of Patrick, Patrick’s knees seemed to give out a little, and he fell sort of sideways into Pete’s grasp. 

“Whoa there. You okay?” Pete asked with a giggle. 

“Uh huh,” Patrick replied. “Tired.” 

He leaned back against the wall, sliding down to the floor of the bathroom. Pete stared down at him for a second before mentally shrugging and getting down and straddling his lap. He leaned in to pepper Patrick’s neck with light kisses. 

“God you’re so strong,” a voice said from the other stall. “It’s fucking incredible.”

Patrick crinkled up his nose. He recognized that voice, but his head was still a little foggy and he couldn’t remember whose it was. 

The other person in the stall laughed, and Pete shot up from his position in Patrick’s neck, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He and Patrick made eye contact, sharing a moment of silent confusion. 

“You’re not really _that_ heavy, Joe.”

“Oh my god!” Pete shouted, eyes widening as the voices clicked in his head. “Fucking- Joe?”

Patrick was grinning like an idiot. 

“Pete?” Joe asked, sounding exasperated. “Shit,” he grumbled.

“I mean, I figured Andy was strong enough to fuck you against a wall...” Pete teased, unable to hold in a giggle.

“Oh my god!” Joe gasped. 

“I am!” Andy added in a quiet voice. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Patrick? Any thoughts?” Joe asked, and Pete could hear the smile in his voice. 

“What? How the fuck did you know it was me?” Trick said indignantly. 

Joe laughed. “I didn’t until you just responded!”

“Fuck!” Patrick swore, his face red with embarrassment. He leaned into Pete to hide his face. Pete giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
